Des bleus et des espions
by musingpadawan
Summary: Les tuniques bleues Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi l'État Major ne retire pas son cheval à Blutch même s'il s'écroule à toutes les charges...?


Titre : Des bleus et des espions  
Genre : Drame... J'sais pas très bien écrire des comédies, pardonnez-moi... :/  
Disclamer : Les Tuniques Bleues sont la propriété de Willy Lambil et Raoul Cauvin  
Spoilers: Non… ben faut que vous en sachiez un peu sur les BD ; Ya peut-être "Qui veut la peau du général?" qui peut servir, mais c'est pas obligatoire...  
Auteur : Ja  
Rating : PG  
Note : Jme suis toujours demandé pourquoi les gradés laissaient Blutch garder son cheval... alors jme suis inventé des explications XDDD Ah et puis, ya quelqu'un qui pourrait me dire quels sont les noms des autres gradés? À part Stilman, Grant et Alexander, les autres sont rarement sinon jamais nommés... En tout cas, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec cque j'avais -

Des bleus et des espions

Par une froide matinée de novembre…

WHAM!!!

-?#&!

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Ajouta le Caporal Blutch qui balayait rageusement d'une main la terre de son uniforme.

-Voilà toute la nuit qu'ils nous bombardent, Grogna Chesterfield, Mais nous allons enfin pouvoir faire taire leurs canons.

-Comment ça?

-Stark a reçu l'ordre de charger dès que ces hommes seront prêts.

-Grmmbl.

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Rien du tout Sergent.

Blutch remit son képi en place sur sa tête et alla chercher sa monture.

-Hiiiii!!! Fit Arabesque en voyant son maître arriver.

Le petit cheval gris accourut vers la barrière et salua joyeusement Blutch.

-Tu sais Arabesque, je ne sais pas mais je sens un danger qui nous guette… Faudra faire attention…

La jument le regarda d'un air consterné.

-Depuis quelques jours, y a des hommes dans le camp qui disparaissent… L'État Major dit qu'ils sont simplement morts au combat, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai… Seulement cet imbécile de Sergent ne veut pas me croire.

-Hii…

-Je sais, faudrait parler au général, seulement voilà, je ne suis qu'un simple Caporal moi.

Arabesque baissa la tête.

-En tout cas, faudra qu'on fasse attention à nos fesses.

Blutch monta son cheval et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le Sergent.

-Prêt pour la charge? Demanda celui-ci, déjà sur son cheval.

-Mouais…

-Tâchez de vous conduire convenablement pour une fois, et faites face à l'ennemi avec le courage d'un vrai soldat!

-Bien sûr Sergent, je ne ferais jamais autrement.

Chesterfield le fixa un moment, puis se dirigea vers Stark, l'air abattu.

-Je me demande parfois pourquoi je perds ma salive à donner des conseils à cet imbécile, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Je me le demande aussi Sergent!

-Grmmbl.

-Qu'avez-vous dit Sergent?

-Rien du tout…

En place pour la charge, les cavaliers attendaient l'ordre du Capitaine Stark. Celui-ci, éternellement monté sur son cheval, n'attendait plus que le dernier de ses cavaliers ne se mette en place.

Puis tout à coup…

-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!!!!!

Le 22e de cavalerie fonça droit sur l'ennemi. Les coups de canon faisaient des ravages et les Confédérés tiraient sur tout les Yankees qu'ils voyaient.

Le Sergent regarda derrière lui, et à sa grande surprise, Blutch galopait toujours vers l'ennemi.

-Mes conseils auraient-ils porté fruit? Pensa-t-il en se réjouissant.

-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!!!!!!

BLAF!

Arabesque se laissa tomber et son cavalier roula sans cérémonie à ses côtés

Chesterfield leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je fais des illusions. Blutch ne sera jamais un héro malgré tous mes efforts.

Après la cavalerie passa l'infanterie. Dans la poussière et le bruit assourdissant des canons, ils avançaient vers les Confédérés la peur au ventre et l'arme à la main. Pourtant, ils avançaient au pas de course en hurlant et en se ruant vers l'ennemi. Alors que les militaires s'éloignaient du camp et qu'ils combattaient vaillamment leurs adversaires, Blutch s'adossa confortablement contre le flanc de son cheval, les bras croisés derrière la tête, mâchouillant un brin de paille.

-Tu sais Arabesque, je crois que si tu t'écroulais toujours au deuxième cri de Stark comme tu l'as fait, ça aurait l'air moins suspect.

Il y eut soudain un craquement et Blutch releva la tête. C'était un soldat Fédéré qui se relevait, et qui tirait sur le harnais de sa monture pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ben ça alors! Murmura Blutch, Je ne suis donc pas le seul à ne pas faire la charge?

Le Yankee était petit et maigre, Il avait les cheveux noirs et il avait une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil droit.

Il se retourna et vit Blutch.

-Ah! S'exclama-t-il, Je ne savais pas qu'on avait envoyé un autre espion comme moi dans ce camp. C'est fou c'qu'on peut apprendre à la fenêtre de l'État-Major des Fédérés non?

-Euh…

-Qui t'as envoyé?

Blutch avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un espion Confédéré qui se faisait passer pour un Yankee. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il décida de jouer le jeu.

-Euh… Le Général Lee?

-Ah! Eh bien, tu dois savoir le mot de passe alors?

-Euh…

-Alors? S'impatienta le Reb déguisé, Tu le sais?

-Tu vois, c'est marrant, je l'ai oublié… hehehe.

Voyant l'air contrarié du Confédéré, Blutch comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance et il décida de détaller comme un lapin. Seulement le Reb était armé, et le petit Caporal n'eut pas fait trois pas que le coup de feu partit.

-Aaaargh…

Blutch s'écroula, mais il était seulement touché au flanc. Il tourna la tête et attendit le coup fatal, mais le Red s'enfuit. Sûrement la charge était-elle finie, Résonna Blutch, et il ne voulait pas se faire voir en train d'abattre un Fédéré.

-Hiiiii!!!

Un museau humide vint lui caresser la joue et Blutch sourit.

-Arabesque! Couche-toi à côté de moi ma belle, tiens-moi chaud.

Sentant son cheval s'installer près de lui, Blutch expira doucement. Il tiendrait probablement jusqu'à l'arrivée des brancardiers. Il posa une main sur la blessure afin d'enrayer l'hémorragie, et de l'autre, il sortit son colt au cas où le Confédéré déciderait de revenir. Il devait à tout prix prévenir le Général Alexander. Le Reb dévoilait probablement tous leurs plans à ses supérieurs. Il fallait l'arrêter coûte que coûte.

-Si tu vois ce crétin de Sergent, attire son attention d'accord?

-Hiiii, Acquiesça le cheval.

De son côté, le Sergent Chesterfield revenait de la charge. Il fouillait les environs du regard.

-Mais où est encore passé cet olibrius? Grogna-t-il.

Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur la forme d'un petit cheval gris tacheté de blanc, couché et regardant du côté opposé.

-Aha! Le voilà!

Le Sergent s'approcha lentement et croisa les bras.

-Blutch, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche!

Il regarda le champ de bataille où des dizaines d'hommes gisaient sans vie.

-Vous auriez pu au moins vous battre un peu avant de laisser votre cheval s'écrouler… Vous avez pensé à tous ces pauvres bougres qui ont laissé leur vie pour notre armée? … Et vous qui ne faites rien… Vous ne méritez pas vos rations d'eau et de nourriture, vous le savez?

Comme Blutch ne répondait pas, Chesterfield s'impatienta.

-Blutch, espèce de $#, vous aller me répondre oui???

Il mit pied à terre et contourna Arabesque, mais ce qu'il aperçut n'était pas ce qu'il s'attendait de voir. Blutch gisait là, le teint livide et l'uniforme rougit par le sang. Il avait perdu son képi et son colt gisait non loin de lui.

-Blutch??? Bon dieu, mais que vous est-il arrivé?

Il s'agenouilla tout près du petit Caporal et lui souleva la tête.

-S…Sergent?

-Blutch… que s'est-il passé?

-Un…un Reb…

Le Sergent s'étonna. Un Reb? Blutch, avoir fait face à un Reb en pleine charge?

Un sourire illumina lentement le visage du Sergent. Peut-être ses efforts n'avaient-ils pas été vains en fin de compte…

Blutch empoigna son bras.

-L…le Général Alexander… je veux v… voir le Géréral Alexander…

-Mais pourquoi donc?

-S'il-vous-plait S…Sergent, je veux le v…voir…

-Blutch vous êtes fou. Il ne voudra jamais vous recevoir, vous n'êtes qu'un simple sous-officier.

Au loin, il vit la silhouette de deux hommes qui fouillaient les décombres.

-BRANCARDIERS!!! S'écria-t-il.

-Mais Sergent…

-Taisez-vous donc abruti! Vous allez aggraver vos blessures si vous continuez ainsi.

Chesterfield prit un air autoritaire, mais sous sa carapace de fermeté, il s'inquiétait pour le petit militaire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de vouloir parler aux gradés. Le Sergent se demanda même s'il n'avait pas heurté sa tête sur un rocher.

Les brancardiers soulevèrent prudemment le petit Caporal et le déposèrent sur la civière. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivis du Sergent qui ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle avant d'y être arrivé.

-Vous inquiétez pas, Dit-il a Blutch qui était étendu à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment, Je veillerai sur vous jour et nuit!

-Vous pouvez q…quand même prendre des pauses non?

-Non non j'insiste!

-C…ciel! J…je crois que je n…ne survivrai pas.

-Ne dites pas ça voyons, je serai avec vous moi!

-J…justement…

Un infirmier s'approcha d'eux.

-Excusez-moi mais le médecin ne pourra pas venir tout de suite, il y a beaucoup de blessés qui sont arrivés dans un état critique…

-Mais et lui?

-Ouais…e…et moi?

-Ben… faudra attendre.

-Mais vous n'y pensez pas! Si nous attendons trop, il va perdre tout son sang!

L'infirmier se gratta la tête, puis répondit.

-Mettez lui un garrot sous la tête et sous les jambes, et mettez de la pression sur la blessure… c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire…

Le Sergent et l'infirmier se regardèrent, impuissants. L'infirmier retourna à ses fonctions, et Chesterfield fit comme on lui avait dit de faire.

-Sergent?

-Oui mon ptit Blutch?

-Vous pensez v…vraiment que je vais perdre t…tout mon sang?

-Mais non Blutch, Ricana faussement Chesterfield, Je disais ça pour rire!

Blutch lui lança un regard exaspéré et le Sergent se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Le blessé tourna la tête et dit sans cérémonies :

-Je veux voir le G…Général Alexander.

-Encore?? Mais c'une une idée fixe ma parole!

-Allez tout de m…même me le chercher Sergent.

-Mais il refusera de venir vous écouter, bougre d'idiot!

-Et alors? D…Demandez le lui q…quand même.

Chesterfield n'en revenait pas. Blutch osait lui donner des ordres! Et des ordres insensés qui plus est! Mais voyant son camarade lutter contre la douleur, il se ramollit un peu.

-Je vais y aller, Déclara-t-il, Mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes blessé… sinon vous iriez le chercher vous-même, le Général!

Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie et s'amena au bâtiment de l'État Major. Il s'entretint avec le garde, qui le regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais qui ouvrit tout de même la porte et l'annonça.

-Le Sergent Chesterfield voudrait s'entretenir avec vous, Général.

-Faites-le entrer, Répondit Alexander le cigare à la bouche.

-Mon Général… Fit Chesterfield, un peu gêné.

-Alors, que voulez-vous Sergent?

-Ben c'est que… le Caporal Blutch désirerait vous parler…

-Le Caporal Blutch? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à me dire celui-là? Et puis, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous?

-C'est qu'il est blessé Général…

-Ah tiens donc… Il a fait une mauvaise chute lorsque son cheval s'est écroulé?

Il y eut un petit pouffement de rire dans l'État Major. Nul n'ignorait que le Caporal Blutch avait dressé son cheval à simuler le malaise.

-Non mon Général… Un Reb lui a envoyé un coup de fusil.

-Un Reb? S'étonna Alexander, Êtes-vous bien sûr qu'on parle du même Caporal Blutch.

-Euh oui, mon Général…

Alexander regarda par la fenêtre un instant. Il se remémora la fois où le Caporal Blutch avait interpellé le Général Grant afin de l'avertir que quelqu'un allait tenter de l'assassiner. Il avait eu raison cette fois là. Alexander décida donc d'aller au moins voir ce que lui voulait le Caporal.

-Bon, j'y vais mais je ne lui donne que 5 minutes.

-Bien mon Général!

Alexander suivit Chesterfield jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il trouva le Caporal étendu sur une simple toile.

Le Sergent s'accroupit.

-Blutch… Blutch! Le Général est là.

Blutch ouvrit les yeux et vit le Général qui était à coté du Sergent.

-Mon Général…

-Le Sergent m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler…?

-Oui mon Général… Le Reb qui m'a attaqué était en fait sous notre uniforme…

-Un Confédéré dans nos rangs?

Intéressé, le Général s'accroupit près du petit Caporal.

-O…oui, il pensait que j'étais aussi un espion parce que… je n'avais pas participé à la charge tout comme lui… eeeeuh… Arabesque a un souffle au cœur comme vous savez et…

-Oui, oui, Fit Alexander en ignorant le sujet, Et ensuite?

-E… Ensuite il m'a dit qu'il espionnait l'État Major et il m'a demandé qui m'avait envoyé… J… J'ai joué le jeu en disant que c'était Lee, mais i…il m'a demandé un mot de passe, et lorsqu'il a v…vu que je ne le savait pas, il m'a tiré dessus.

-Hmmm, Songea Alexander, C'est probablement ainsi qu'ils ont fait pour déjouer nos plans ces dernières semaines… Nos pertes ont été lourdes…

-S…Si je puis me permettre mon Général, je crois qu'il est aussi r…responsable de la disparition de quelques uns de n…nos hommes qui l'ont peut-être vu vous espionner…

-Possible…

-Et de plus, il a s…semblé dire qu'il y avait d…des espions dans d'autres camps Fédérés.

-L'affaire est inquiétante… C'est tout Caporal?

-Oui mon Général.

Alexander se remit debout et fit face à Chesterfield.

-Sergent, allez me chercher le chirurgien de l'État Major.

-Le chirurgien de…?

-Oui, Fit Alexander.

-À vos ordres mon Général!

Alexander fixa le Caporal et murmura pour lui-même.

-Nous avons là un sous-officier qui vaut la peine qu'on le sauve…

Lorsque le Sergent revint avec le chirurgien, le Général donna des ordres strictes afin que Blutch reçoive les meilleurs soins et qu'il soit transporté dans un endroit confortable.

Chesterfield se gratta la tête, ne comprenant encore pas très bien la situation. Blutch, recevoir des soins du chirurgien de l'État Major?

Le Général Alexander quant à lui retourna au bâtiment de l'État Major et ordonna au garde mettre des soldats tout le tour du bâtiment afin que personne ne puisse les espionner, et aussi d'en poster d'autres près de la tente du Caporal Blutch. Il entra ensuite dans le bâtiment et s'alluma un autre cigare.

-Messieurs, nous avons des espions dans nos rangs.

-Des espions? Demanda Stilman.

-Il semblerait qu'ils espionnent dans plusieurs camps depuis un bout de temps et qu'ils font part de nos décisions à leurs supérieurs.

-Mais alors…?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Horace, j'ai ordonné plus de gardes autour de l'État Major et j'ai aussi fait poster des gardes autour de la tente du Caporal Blutch.

-Le Caporal Blutch? Mais pourquoi donc?

-Mais voyons, parce que c'est lui qui nous a informé de leur présence. L'espion n'a pas réussi à l'abattre, mais s'il ne s'est pas encore aperçut qu'il nous a livré des renseignements, il pourrait vouloir essayer de l'éliminer avant qu'il ne puisse mettre les officiers au courant.

-Bien vu Général.

Alexander se retourna vers la fenêtre.

-Je vais faire envoyer un messager à chaque camp afin d'avertir tous les États Majors de la présence d'espions. Puisque, aux dires du Caporal, ils n'assistent pas aux charges afin de ne pas se faire massacrer par les leurs, il faudra capturer tous ceux qui s'abstiennent des charges afin de vérifier leur identité.

Une semaine plus tard, un messager arrivait à l'Etat Major où se trouvait Alexander.

-Général, le Général Grant fait dire qu'un espion a été découvert dans presque chaque camp. Il vous remercie de cette information.

-Ah enfin! S'exclama Alexander, Nous devons une fière chandelle au Caporal Blutch!

Il se gratta le menton.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour…

-Il faudra trouver quelque chose pour le remercier…

-Je sais Horace, mais nous attendront qu'il soit complètement rétabli.

-Vous oubliez, Commenta Stilman qui sirotait son éternelle limonade, Que si le Caporal Blutch a pu nous fournir cette information, c'est parce que son cheval a eu un « malaise » et que cela a empêché le Caporal de combattre l'ennemi.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Les officiers se regardèrent, embêtés.

-On ne peut tout de même pas le récompenser pour sa lâcheté!

-Je sais, Fit Alexander, Et pourtant, s'il n'était pas resté derrière, nous aurions pu avoir ces espions parmi nos rangs pendant des semaines. Qui sait quels ravages ils auraient pu faire?

-J'ai une idée, Fit Stilman.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain, on remercia chaleureusement le Caporal Blutch, ainsi que sa monture pour avoir fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. C'était une façon subtile de dire au Caporal que l'armée appréciait ces efforts malgré les « fréquents malaises » de son cheval.

-Mais pincez-moi quelqu'un, je rêve!!! S'exclama Chesterfield, On le remercie d'avoir un cheval qui s'écroule à chaque charge!

-Calmez-vous Sergent, Fit Blutch en boitant légèrement vers lui, Vous oubliez que j'ai fait face à l'ennemi comme un vrai soldat, yêk yêk yêk!

-Mon œil, vous avez détallé comme un froussard!

-Fallait bien que quelqu'un aille prévenir le Général! La vérité, c'est que vous êtes jaloux!

-Blutch, espèce de #$&?!!!

Du bâtiment de l'État Major, on observait la scène.

-Vous croyez que Chesterfield réussira un jour à en faire un bon soldat, mon Général?

-J'en doute mon cher Horace. Mais en attendant, ça nous fait quelqu'un pour assurer nos arrières lors des charges… Dans le fond, c'est lui le moins idiot des deux.

Fin

Et voilà pourquoi l'État Major laisse Blutch conserver son cheval malgré ses « fréquents malaises ». -


End file.
